Exquisite Encounter
by spitfirelady
Summary: Gwen and Morgana give in to their curiosity and share an intimate and sensual encounter together on a summer afternoon. Gwen/Morgana FemSlash


**_(Set during Season 1)_**

**Exquisite Encounter**

Gwen had just finished making Morgana's bed when her mistress stormed through the door, ranting and raving. "Hateful, nasty, insufferable, loathsome brute!" Morgana shouted.

"Erm..."

"He thinks he can just bully me into doing whatever he wants. He cares not for me or anyone else, only for himself and his reputation."

"The King?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

It was quite common for Uther and his ward to have a disagreement, however, this time Morgana seemed more upset than usual. "What is it he has done?"

"He has asked me- no! He has _commanded_ me to attend some fancy lunch of his today. The lunch is about the evils of magic. I told him I did not agree and would not be attending, but Uther insisted."

Gwen scrunched up her face in sympathy. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to prepare any particular outfit?"

"I'm not going, Gwen!" Morgana declared adamantly.

Gwen raised her eyebrows and couldn't help but smile at the strong-willed and spirited woman before her. She had always admired her fierce independence.

When Morgana saw the smile on her maid's face she smiled back and laughed at herself. "I'm afraid I'm a little worked up. I apologise."

"Don't be daft."

A huge grin broke out on Morgana's face. "Come on, Gwen. We're going for a ride."

"A ride, My Lady?"

"Yes, saddle our horses. Let's go somewhere Uther won't find us. Sod him and his stupid lunch!"

-ooOoo-

Gwen changed into more appropriate clothes, brown riding trousers and a maroon, linen blouse, before readying the horses. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" she giggled as her mistress walked toward her.

Morgana's hair was fastened up on her head in a loose bun. She had also changed clothes and was wearing black tights and a dark green, sleeveless tunic, made of silk, which made her eyes look even greener. Gwen looked at her admiringly. She was stunning. "You know me, Gwen. I believe in seizing the moment," she smiled mischievously.

They rode for a while, Gwen following Morgana. It was summer in Camelot and Gwen delighted in the late morning ride. The countryside around them was so green it was almost blinding and there was barely a cloud in the sky. They stopped at a picturesque little grove. The canopy of trees created just the right amount of shade, with dappled sunlight peeking through.

"This is incredible. Have you been here before?" Gwen asked.

"Not for a while. But it is still as lovely as ever." Morgana pulled a wrapped blanket from her horse and began to spread it on the ground for the two of them to sit on.

"Here, I can do that," the maidservant offered, rushing to help.

"I _can_ lay out a blanket, you know," Morgana said, bumping her shoulder against Gwen.

Gwen smiled and stepped back, gesturing for her to continue. "Ow! I broke a nail," Morgana cried.

"My Lady?"

She smirked. "Only joking."

Gwen laughed and gently bumped back into her mistress the way Morgana had done.

As Gwen settled onto the blanket, the other woman ran over to her horse and grabbed a strange shaped bottle and two goblets out of her saddle bag. Gwen frowned. "What's that?"

"It's liquor. I swiped it from Uther's chambers before I left."

"Morgana!" she chuckled.

She sat and poured some into their goblets. Gwen held it up to inspect it. "What kind of liquor is it?"

"I don't know, but if it's good enough for the King of Camelot, then it's got to be good, right?"

"You are so bad," Gwen told her, chuckling again.

Morgana waggled her eyebrows and took a large gulp. Her face scrunched up at the taste and Gwen burst into laughter. "God, it's strong! Try it."

"I don't know."

"Not scared, are you, Gwen?"

Gwen looked into her bright, teasing eyes. There was no way anybody could refuse a woman such as Morgana. She put the liquid to her lips and sipped, her own face twisting up with the potency. Now it was the other woman who was bellowing with laughter. Gwen kicked playfully at Morgana's leg and her mistress grabbed a hold of her ankle and held it. "Thanks for being so understanding about Uther."

"Of course."

Morgana rubbed her hand lightly up and down Gwen's lower leg. "You always make me feel better."

Gwen felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach and she looked down. When she glanced back up Morgana gave her a quick wink. A jolt of something that felt like lightning raced through Gwen's body and she picked up the bottle and stared at it, just for something to do. "It's got a weird taste, quite pleasant actually, it's just very strong."

"Sounds just like me," Morgana declared. "Weird, quite pleasant and very strong." The two women laughed and once again brought their goblets to their lips.

-ooOoo-

They had become used to the taste of Uther's liquor and Gwen was really starting to feel its effects. Morgana was extremely tipsy and Gwen enjoyed watching her polite facade slip. She liked this sloppy Morgana.

They shared gossip about the courtiers and noblemen and women. "I don't know why she's judging me for not having a betrothed," Morgana said of one of the women of the court. "I'd rather that than be married to a man as ugly as _her_ husband."

Gwen laughed and rubbed her hands over her face, realising her cheeks actually ached from all of their laughing.

Morgana reached up and pulled her hair from its bun, shaking her head and letting her slightly wavy hair fall around her face. She gave her maid such a casual smile, almost as if she wasn't aware of how seductive she was being. Gwen knew it wasn't just admiration she was feeling for her. It was attraction.

The feeling wasn't completely unfamiliar. She could think of banquets and feasts when Morgana was dressed to kill. All eyes were on her and Morgana would act so aloof. But then she would turn to Gwen and smile or wink across the room, sending shivers through Gwen's body. Afterwards, she would tell herself it was admiration, but today the liquor was making her be more honest with herself.

"Feeling drunk yet, Gwen?"

"Starting to. Actually, I think I should stop drinking now."

"Oh..." Morgana pouted, eyes all flirty. "One more, pretty please."

The sexy flirtation was too much, and Gwen reluctantly agreed but once she'd finished that one, Morgana was asking her to have another. "Morgana, no!"

Morgana took Gwen's goblet and poured some more in it. "C'mon."

"No! You're such a bad influence."

Morgana held Gwen behind the neck and pushed the goblet to her lips. Their laughter rang out in the quiet grove. "Drink!" Morgana forced the liquid into her mouth and Gwen swallowed what she could, the rest dripping down her chin. Morgana clutched her stomach and howled with laughter.

"Morgana!" she chuckled, wiping her chin with her fingers and then looking around to wipe her fingers on something.

Just as she'd decided on the blanket, she heard Morgana's voice, more serious now and a little raspy from laughter. "Here," she offered, taking Gwen's wrist in her hand and leaning down toward her fingers. Gwen's heart sped up and began to beat hard in anticipation.

Morgana ran her lips along Gwen's fingers in a kind of kiss, her tongue slipping out and licking her skin suggestively. Her piercing, green eyes flicked up to meet Gwen's and the maidservant smiled back just a little as she tried to keep her breathing under control. Morgana dragged her tongue up her thumb and then put her mouth around it, closing her eyes with pleasure as if it was the greatest thing she had ever tasted.

When her eyes opened her expression was sultry and provocative. Gwen's smile had vanished and she stared down at the other woman, feeling a pulsing between her legs and a fire in her stomach. Morgana's smile was bewitching as she pulled away and leaned back on her hands. All Gwen could think about was how that tongue would feel in her mouth.

"Looks like you enjoyed that, Gwen." Morgana's brogue sounded thicker with something like lust.

"Be quiet," Gwen retorted, hearing something similar in her own voice. She felt so transparent under the weight of her stare and looked around for the bottle. "I think I _will_ have another drink now."

Morgana threw her head back and laughed spiritedly. Gwen took the opportunity to quickly look her over whilst her head was back, wondering how it would feel to run her hands over those curves. She shook the thought from her head and poured them both another drink.

-ooOoo-

Quite drunk now, Morgana was taking off Uther. She kneeled on the blanket arms out wide, head stuck up arrogantly. "I, Uther Pendragon, am a fair and just King. There is no room for magic in my Kingdom, my head is too big, you see."

Gwen giggled at Morgana's joke and her attempt at a deep voice.

"You, serving girl," she continued pointing to Gwen. "You know nothing of what it is to be King. It is _very_ difficult ordering people around and sitting on my arse." Gwen laughed again and Morgana's features turned to mock anger. "How dare you interrupt!" She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "If you cannot control yourself in my court you will be executed."

Gwen chuckled, leaning into Morgana's neck. God she smelled so good!

Another half hour later, very drunk now, Morgana was trying to convince Gwen to catch her as she ran and jumped into her arms. "I'm not that heavy, I promise."

"Morgana, you silly woman! You're going to break a bone."

"C'mon, Gwen. Please, please, please," she begged jumping up and down on the spot.

"Alright, go," she agreed, gesturing for Morgana to run. She ran at her and leapt onto her hips, and for a second Gwen thought they had done it until she felt herself toppling backwards onto the blanket. They squealed as they fell onto the ground, Morgana landing hard on top of her.

"That was hardly unexpected now, was it?" Gwen mumbled as the other woman's wild laugh began to die down. She pushed Morgana's long hair behind her ears and added, "But I've got to hand it to you, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

The two women stared into each other's eyes. Gwen felt her breath becoming irregular and arousal coursing through her. Just then Morgana pushed her hips against hers. Gwen let out a heavy breath and moved her hands down to cup Morgana's firm backside. Her mistress pushed again, her composure slipping as she glanced down at Gwen's mouth.

Her own eyes roamed down to Morgana's enticing mouth. Their breaths were now short and ragged, hips beginning to grind together a little, and then Morgana leaned down and kissed Gwen deeply, slipping that erotic tongue in to explore her maid's mouth. She had thought that kissing a woman would be softer than kissing a man, but Morgana's kiss was rough and full of desire.

Gwen moaned into her mouth and heard Morgana whisper "God" as her lips moved to Gwen's neck. She stared up at the canopy of trees. Could this really be happening?

Their grinding became more urgent and Gwen snuck her hands up under Morgana's tunic, running them over soft, hot skin. Their lips reconnected and Morgana groaned with pleasure as Gwen held her hips and pushed up against her.

Morgana shifted off of Gwen so she was lying next to her and firmly ran her hand down over her breast. "Morgana," she panted, arching her back and reaching up to run a hand through the other woman's hair. Morgana pinched her nipple through the thin fabric of her blouse and Gwen pulled her back into a heated kiss.

As they kissed, Morgana's hand ran lower and found its way underneath her blouse. Her hand was so hot against Gwen's skin as it explored her body, moving all over. Her hand ran up higher and cupped her bare breast, flicking a fingernail over her nipple. She gasped and Morgana pulled back, her lips curling into a coy, little smile. Gwen chewed on her lower lip and smiled in return.

Morgana's hand moved lower, down over the inside of Gwen's thighs, and then she gripped her between her legs. "I can feel the heat radiating from you," Morgana murmured.

'You evil tease," Gwen panted, moving up to lean on her elbows.

Morgana raised an eyebrow and slid Gwen's trousers down her legs, not wasting any time as she dipped her finger into her wetness. Gwen twisted her hands in the blanket, gripping tight as pleasure spread through her body. "Uhh... My God!" She parted her legs giving her better access.

"I've got you so wet," Morgana said teasingly, slipping another finger inside and rubbing her thumb over her clit.

"So good... Jesus... yeah..."

"I want you to come, Gwen."

"Keep... keep doing that then."

Morgana laughed deep in her throat and added a third finger, moving them around inside and working up a steady rhythm. It was bliss!

Gwen rolled her hips. "Mmmm... ahhh... mmm..." She felt her legs begin to shake and a tremble rolling through her body as Morgana hit her spot. "Y...yes!" she cried as her release took her over, pleasure and warmth flooding her throughout.

Morgana removed her fingers and Gwen sat up and pulled her trousers back up, chuckling a little at this bizarre situation.

"You're beautiful," Morgana said softly, leaning in and brushing her tongue lightly over her lips.

"I can't believe how good that felt," Gwen breathed as they parted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Morgana raised her eyebrows and her voice became flirty. "Now... my turn." She lay down on her back, smiling up at her and Gwen felt a little squeeze in her chest, delighted that this goddess of a woman was looking at her in this way.

She leaned over Morgana and pushed her tunic a little higher, leaning down to kiss her belly and run her tongue along her hipbones. "That's incredible," Morgana purred, running her hand over the back of Gwen's neck. Gwen moved her lips higher, feeling daring, and pushed her clothes up to reveal her pert breasts. She cupped one in her hand and brushed her tongue over the nipple. "Oh yeah... yeah," Morgana moaned breathlessly.

Gwen did some more exploration with her tongue before sitting up and pulling Morgana's tights down. She parted her legs for Gwen, completely open for her exploring fingers. She started by teasing Morgana's clit, making the other woman squirm and moan. She lightly brushed her fingers a little lower, but didn't push them inside yet.

"Come on... come on..." Morgana groaned, pushing her hips up. Gwen pushed two fingers deep into her and she let out a cry of pleasure. She wiggled her fingers and dipped them in and out, altering the rhythm and watching Morgana go mad. She added two more fingers so that all but her thumb was inside the other woman and used her thumb to continue to stimulate her clit. "Oh God, Gwen... That's amazing..."

She knew instantly when she'd found Morgana's sweet spot when the thrashing woman's cries became desperate and louder, and then she felt Morgana tighten around her fingers as she thrust her hips wildly with her orgasm.

Gwen gently pulled her fingers away as she listened to the sounds of Morgana's heavy panting. She sat up and pulled her tights back up and her tunic back down. Then she pinned Gwen with her intense gaze. Gwen couldn't help but feel beautiful with the way Morgana was looking at her.

"Jesus, Gwen. I'm tingling all over," she said, a genuine smile on her lips.

"Me too."

"Mmm... I think I need another drink."

Gwen laughed and reached for the bottle. As she did, she felt Morgana brush her hand over her backside and she turned back to her and grinned.

They drank some more, kissed some more and fondled some more. Gwen knew this was madness, but right now, she didn't care.

-ooOoo-

The two young women stumbled back through the castle's corridors, doing their best to come across sober. "I'm sure everyone knows we're drunk," Gwen whispered when they were alone and not too far from Morgana's chambers.

"Rubbish!" Morgana swayed a little as she held Gwen's face and smiled down at her. "Stop worrying."

She felt mesmerised by the heat behind those green eyes and the two leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips met, Gwen heard someone clear their throat. She turned around to see Sir Leon, eyebrows raised, a smirk on his lips. She covered her face in her hand, feeling embarrassed at being caught out.

"Leon, what can I do for you?" Morgana slurred.

"The King has been looking for you all afternoon. He was quite upset that you were not around for lunch."

"Well, I was busy doing something... doing Gwen," Morgana mumbled drunkenly.

"Busy doing something _with_ Gwen, she means," Gwen tried to explain, grimacing when she saw Leon blush.

"Tell Uther he can get stuffed!" Morgana declared.

"How about I tell him that you ladies were taken ill?" Leon said putting his arms around each of them and guiding them down the corridor.

"Yes, that would be fine," Morgana agreed.

"Thanks," Gwen whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

He helped each woman onto the bed and laid them on the pillows.

"I appreciate you covering for me. You're a good man," Morgana told Leon. "We really did have an amazing afternoon... a real exquisite encounter."

"Get some sleep," he chuckled and that was the last thing Gwen heard before she drifted into oblivion.

-ooOoo-

When they awoke, there was only a little moment of awkwardness before the two women were rolling around on the bed, laughing hysterically.

It was only ever that one afternoon, but it had been incredible. Their friendship only deepened because of the experience.

And years from that day, when Morgana's heart had turned bitter and it felt as if it had all gone wrong, Gwen often thought back to that exquisite encounter and held it close to her heart. She remembered the beautiful woman with the teasing smile and piercing green eyes, and she knew _that_ Morgana would live on forever in her memory.

**-The End-**


End file.
